


"Why can't I attract normal guys?"

by HaleArgent



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleArgent/pseuds/HaleArgent
Summary: You are a Bennett witch who makes irrational life choices, looking for a fresh start. After breaking up with your troubled ex-boyfriend Theo Raeken, you found your way to your second cousin and Mystic Falls where you met a guy named Kai Parker. It is pretty much given that your relationship with Kai didn't work out. One day you over heard someone mention New Orleans and you thought that this was the place to begin again.This is my first multifandom fic :)





	1. I sure know how to pick 'em

I sure know how to pick them alright. We are not even taking about 1st. 2nd is a homicidal maniac who kills my friend, tries to kidnap my other friend and almost arranges another's dad's death. 3rd sucked most of my magic away without even telling me, after that he killed his entire family to as a revenge for not treating him properly, stabs my second cousin and decides to put her best friend under a sleeping curse as a revenge

I was sitting at Rousseau's, cursing your past relationship, and my life in general. Finding a new hang out in a new city wasn't going to be easy but I thinks I'll find it eventually but this one, Rousseau's was closest to my apartment. This will do it, for now at least. Not to mention, I was trying to break in the new place and what better way to do it than drink away the memories of the old one  
"Can I have another one of these?" I shook a bourbon glass in my hand. As I wasn't feeling bad enough, about myself, one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen sat next to me. she was wearing expensive clothes and pricey, fancy shoes, which I could never afford. Not even the smallest scars on her body, nothing.  
"Sure" another pretty blonde said behind the bar, handing me another drink  
"To drink fast or to drink slow, that is the question" I mumbled to myself, pronouncing i and o funny, making it almost riming with the word slow, and raised my glass. A few others raised theirs too, to join my toast but not hearing my amazing speech for it  
The beautiful blonde next to me chuckled, "my brother would love that". Great, she has an British accent too. She is officially everything I want to be and everything I'll never be  
"Shakespeare fan, huh?" I asked her, pouring the drink down my throat fast  
"You have no idea. He even made my ex-boyfriend learn his plays by heart" she laughed as she waved two fingers and the bartender brought her a drink  
"Not one of my guys were never came to as classy as that" I joked, well she thought I did. Honestly I didn't but I made it seem like I was  
She turned to face me. "Are those lads the reason you are drinking yourself alive?" she seemed genuinely concerned, unusual since the places I had been, everyone was minding their own business, not even asking if someone is fine. Unless they had known for years or wanted to date them, or saved their life  
"I haven't really gotten to thinking about it. Well, if i may, the first one was a complete douche, brother's best friend. You know how it goes. Second, was a real animal. Third, sucked me dry of any power I had left." that actually summarized them pretty well  
"If you are going to drink to that, you'll drink this place down. I have a proper wine cellar at my house. Come on" she offered me a hand.  
It's a new city. I need new friends. Why not?  
But as soon as I stepped down from the stool I almost fell, thankfully she caught me. "I'm Rebekah Mikaelson" she introduced herself as she carried me to the taxi

The next morning I woke up in a room that had a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The place looked old and expensive, something new for you. Only place that came near would have been your ex-boyfriends house back in Beacon Hills but Whittemore estate wasn't as old as the walls and paintings suggest

Why? Who the hell needs you, you stupid sun! I cursed my hangover. With one movement of my hand I closed the drapes and switched sides, trying to get back a sleep.  
"Good morning, love" someone's voice scares me awake. I'm trying to catch my breath when I noticed a man, standing at the doorway as he walked closer to the bed.  
I sprang up, holding the covers against my... yes, naked body. After noticing the smirk on his face, I fell on my back, back to bed. "Hi there" I try to keep my voice as normal as I can in this situation.

A baby starts to cry, outside the room but why today... I want to cry too baby, more badly than ever before. "Hayley, could you take care of Hope. I'm quite occupied at the moment" the British guy sitting aside on the bed me said  
"Aren't you always" a woman, I assumed Hayley, sighs outside the door says. So it seemed, I'm stuck here with a dad, who is living with I wish a mother of his child outside. This is great...

"You have a kid?" I again, tried to hold the normal tone  
"Her name is Hope" he responded me. That's ironic because I was hoping that Hope wasn't hoping for anything  
There was nothing left to say about that. "This may sound odd to you but, I remember leaving the bar with a girl... Was there an actual girl or did the alcohol transform you into one? I mean you are very pretty, beautiful if you may and the British accent, you both share"  
"Love, do you remember anything from last night?" he asked, a frown on his face  
"I remember going to a bar, meeting someone, something Mikaelson. Talking about bad relationships and family... you are her brother" I gasped, finally remembering something  
"What else?" he asked, raising his brow, looking somewhat bored  
"By that, I assume you are not even the one who likes Shakespeare are you?" I asked, wanting to sink below the sea-level  
"The one you are thinking about is Kol, my name is Niklaus. Not that I wouldn't appreciate fine literature but I am more interested in, art and what I presume you'd refer to as fat women singing in a big house'" he mocked me  
"Not to insult your sidekick abilities but I would refer to it as opera" I sassed at him, and got up trying to locate my clothes around the room while putting them on as I found them. So far all I was missing was my left shoe, shirt and belt.  
"Your missing items are at the courtyard. You shouldn't have any trouble finding them, the way you left them was quite memorable" he smiled a devilish smirk

I walked down the stairs, trying to block the fact that these people have their own courtyard when my studio apartment barely had functioning drains. I found my belt on the railing outside the room, shirt on a beam, yet my heel was nowhere to be located  
"Has someone lost their shoe?" A handsome gentleman who had a British accent also walked in carrying my shoe  
"I did" I waved at him, awkwardly as one can expect. I walked down the stairs, When I reached the ground floor, he kneeled before me, and put it on my foot. "It fits" he smirked. He had the same devilish spark in his eye and in his smirk  
"It should, since these cost half my rent money" I was almost joking but it wasn't a joke, again but he chuckled  
"This place must be a bit obnoxious for you then, huh?" he asked  
"A bit, yeah. It's nice to see that others are doing so well that they can afford to live in a place like this - I'm changing the subject, how do I get to Rousseau's from here?" I smiled, trying to smile innocently but it seemed impossible at this point  
"How about I'll take you there. I'm guessing you are one of Nik's girls and I'd hate to see another one of them be beheaded at the courtyard" something in his voice was making it up as he was kidding but with if someone has enough money for a place like this, you can never be too sure how skeletons they have in the closet


	2. sights of New Orleans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is Whitmore college but let's pretend it's Whittemore because of - reasons

"Nik?!" Rebekah was trying to find her brother, without any success. He had gone missing after she heard Y/N leaving with Kol  
"Rebekah, Hope is finally asleep. Could you keep it down?" Hayley whispered loudly  
The original rolled her eyes, "do you know where the father of your child is? I can't find him, and I need him"  
"Niklaus went to see Marcel. Hayley, can I speak to you for a moment? Alone." Elijah glanced at Rebekah who left to find his brother

 

As Kol was walking Y/N at the bar, he showed her sights of New Orleans on the way.

"Why New Orleans?" Kol asked, while he bought two coffees from a street vendor  
"It's a great story. Me and this guy, we kind of ended. My friends wanted to cheer me up and took me to this bar-restaurant-hang out place. We toasted to bad relationships, and we got to sharing secrets. One of my friends, Caroline, she and her boyfriend Stefan broke up because his ex-girlfriend Valerie came back in town, with his family. Long story short, she started weeping and said something along the lines of 'she should have gone to New Orleans, everything would be easier there'. I needed a new start and someone recommended it, so I took it as a sign" I confessed. I did believe in fate. It was obvious I couldn't stay in Mystic Falls after Kai passed, all that pining 'are you okay?', 'do you need help?' or the best one from Damon, who was looking for a rebound to take his mind of Elena 'I know the psycho siphoner meant a lot to you but I can help you get over him. He hurt us both and maybe, we could get back at him'. Bonnie was pretty much celebrating Kai's death. Nobody understood why I missed him so much, but that was one thing I loved about him. No one else did  
"Where did you live before?" Kol asked and received the drinks and handed me mine  
"Mystic Falls" I said before taking a sip of my burning hot coffee. "this is very hot" I gasped and for some reason stepped back, a little too harshly, making myself accidentally splash some on my white, now see through shirt that attached to my chest, revealing my black bra  
"Are you okay?" he asked, quickly taking some paper and trying to dry the stain. Neither of us noticed until the salesman coughed that he was basically patting my breast with paper. The second we realized it, he stepped back. "Sorry" he rubbed the back of his neck, after that a smile caught up on both of our faces and we couldn't help but laugh

We went back to walking. He gave me his coat to cover the stain and to prevent me from getting a cold because of it. "My family, we used to live in Mystic Falls for a few years. I don't remember meeting you" he said with a hint of wonder in his eye. Putting his hands on his pockets  
"You most likely didn't. The closest I ever got to Mystic Falls was Whittemore" I took another sip, thankfully the drink had cooled down enough to make it drinkable  
"When did you move there?" he asked. This was slowly starting to feel more like an interrogation than small talk  
"Officially after college, but I spent the summers with my second cousin and her friends"  
He noticed how uncomfortable this was for me. He immediately started to explain "I don't mean to intrude but when my family lived there Nik fancied this girl named Caroline Forbes but she was dating his hyb-worker. You mentioned you had a friends called Caroline and Stefan..."  
"Oh, yeah, Caroline Forbes and Stefan Salvatore? You know them too?" I chuckled. My brilliant escape plan to meet new people wound up being a plan where I leave Mystic Falls to leave for a place where they know each other, once again, amazing... how much worse can my luck get? Never mind, I didn't ask that. As soon as someone says that, things get worse  
"Caroline has a thing for Nik? That's great, isn't it? We can set them up!" compared to what he was earlier, his excitement got over the roof  
My face formed a grin, I didn't really have control over it, it just happened. "She doesn't know that I'm here. Nobody really does actually... they think I moved back to Beacon Hills because my brother had some marital issues. Which was a complete lie. I would never go back there, unless I was kidnapped, tied and my mouth would be covered with tape. Or maybe help my brother but that is the only reason, ever" ....shit, I said too much  
"Let me guess, another bad break-up?" he laughed  
"Two actually. Only one really bad, he kind of died I guess. Choose to believe that he died, otherwise he'll be pissed when he comes back," I couldn't really tell whether this guy was on point with supernatural stuff, but since he knew Stefan and Caroline, I assumed so. Still, I didn't really feel like bragging that Theo was sent to Hell, along with my newer fling Kai. I can already imagine Kai making stupid puns and Theo getting sick of listening, ending up with Theo trying to kill Kai but he would only take his hand and skip in a circle and summoning jam and hearts around them, just to piss him off even more. "The other one moved to London with his dad"  
"I'm sorry he died" he tried to be compassionate about Kai but he didn't have to. Kai was an ass, I give him that but everyone kept saying he deserved it  
"Don't be. Enough about me, how about your dating history? You have already had a chance to judge mine, so it's my turn to do you" his eyes widened. I should really try to control what comes out of my mouth... "I mean, uh, you know" I smiled awkwardly, but he chuckled like he had understood what I meant.

The rest of the way, we laughed, joked, had fun. We talked about hopes and dreams. He actually seemed like a genuinely nice person, if we ignore the devilish spark in his eyes and some particular words. 

 

When Kol got back home at the Mikaelson Compound he was smiling, and Rebekah was overly excited to see him, thinking that Y/N would be the perfect girl for him, or at least to calm him down a bit.  
"Rebekah, who was the woman here this morning?" he asked as casually as he could, not wanting to show his interest in her  
"I met her last night when I went to see Cami. I thought you'd like her, she held a toast quoting Hamlet in her own..." the original girl was interrupted by the hybrid from the door. "Rebekah, why would you bring a witch to our home?" Klaus asked angrily, the hatred he had built over the centuries had blinded him from thinking that there could be even one good one  
Rebekah turned to Klaus, not believing what he had just said. "A witch?" she chuckled, not believing what her brother had just said  
"She is a witch Rebekah. I saw her closing the curtain from bed with a movement of a hand this morning" Klaus explained  
"If she was a witch..." the blonde beauty started to  
"You were going to set me up with a witch?" Kol looked at his little sister, with a bit of fear in his eyes. He actually liked the Cinderella he took home, they had even agreed on a date, technically second date  
"Rebekah, if you were planning on setting up our Kol on a date, you could do some background research on are they dangerous for our existence" Klaus told his sister  
She took a spatula from the table and threw it at his brothers chest. "I did. She just moved to town, ran away from her three ex-boyfriend: brother's best friend, a real animal and someone who sucked all the energy out of her. She most likely lives near Rousseau's since she doesn't know anywhere else and she has trouble handling her emotions... oh..." Rebekah realized that the ex Y/N had talked about could have been supernatural  
Niklaus was rubbing his forehead of disappointment towards his sister. "Did it occur to you that the animal could be a werewolf, or that human vacuum cleaner could be a siphoner, they have been roaming around Mystic Falls for some time now?!" Klaus took out the spatula and hit it on the counter hard enough for it to break in splinters, and began to phase around the kitchen until he went through the back door, making his way to Rousseau's with his siblings of course tailing him. He wasn't in the condition to let out to meet people


	3. We know that you are a witch

"Danny, not today" I mumbled sighed on my phone. After Kol had dropped me off of his welcome wagon, my brother had called with great news involving a certain Whittemore. I couldn't have cared less and as much as he knows, I'm still in Mystic Falls. I love him, he is my brother, but he'd give in to Jackson in the first 5 seconds. Even if he just wanted to say 'hello' I wasn't risking it. "I liked you better when you were dragging him out of my room by his ear and not trying to get him to talk to me" I mumbled  
"You have got to move on. Kai is dead, and not coming back" he said with his stupid emphatic voice. That idiot was right, he was always right but it didn't matter; I am not going to talk to Jackson Whittemore. The other side was destroyed when Bonnie and Damon met him, there was no way I would see Kai again. Only a second of thinking about that made tears form in my eyes but I wasn't going to cry over that again.  
"I know, I know. I miss him, a lot" I said, still pushing the tears away  
"I hate to play this card sister but, he did kill his entire family"  
"Yours killed his entire pack, isn't that the same thing?" trying to make him let this go wouldn't be so hard. He was still right but I'm not going to let him know that  
"Fair point. Tell Bonnie I said 'hi'" he said and hung up the phone. I put mine on the bed too and laid on the bed next to it. Enjoying the silence, a moment without thoughts in peace and quiet. About to fall asleep when someone practically pounded on the door in. I flinched awake immediately

As a habit I went to open the door but didn't invite anyone in. It was something Damon had taught me, once inviting him in was enough, not to mention how after he had stepped in he warned to be careful who I let in.  
It was the three Brits behind my door. Niklaus was over-boiling with rage, Rebekah looked embarrassed and Kol seemed slightly heartbroken. "Hi?" I welcomed them, watching carefully how not one of them stepped over the doorstep. "So, this is somewhat a pleasant surprise I guess..." I mumbled awkwardly since none of them started to talk. "I will most likely regret this but Rebekah and Kol, come on in" I granted them with permission to enter my apartment. "Niklaus could enter after he has calmed down." I stated

"What do you know about us?" Rebekah asked, looking around the tiny studio you had mentioned before  
"Not much more than that you are vampires, now" I said. The two I had let in looked over the apartment. It was little bigger than the room I had stayed at their compound  
"How about other supernaturals? We know that you are a witch" Kol declared. Strangely, he looked broken compared to this morning. It could have been that he was pissed that I left out the part of being a witch but he didn't say that he was a vampire either  
"How about werewolves?" Niklaus asked behind the door, even more pissed than before  
"Your ex, was he a werewolf?" Rebekah asked, while Kol was still silent behind them, sitting on my bed  
"Great, a group therapy session on my failed relationships... fun." I mumbled. Talking to almost strangers about it all, so much fun! "But if we are being specific, brother's friend was a werewolf, second was some kind of hybrid, chimera... whatever you call it. Mixture of two, well technically three species" I said  
"One of my hybrids?" The scary, mad one asked from the hallway  
"Unless you are part of these psycho medical workers called dread doctors. I highly doubt that you produce chemically enhanced werewolf-werecoyote combinations, kanimas or electricity eating creatures." I said smoothly, the first time I didn't screw up the words on that sentence. He was surprised how medical my words were, "I can use big words too, hybrid" I smiled smugly

"The power sucker?" Niklaus asked, not amused by my comment. His hands had almost ripped out the door frame. I was renting and didn't really own the building so if I hadn't let him in, I would have had to replace that from my own pocket  
"Come in. Just don't rip that off, please" I begged and he let go, and stepped in with a smile on his face that showed his dimples. Adorable  
"Was he a heretic?" Rebekah asked, but she didn't focus on me. His older brother was studying everything I owned. Books, pictures, clothes, everything. It was almost as he was invading my own space, sanctuary of you may  
"Again, specifically he was a siphoner, heretic is a group thing and there is only one of them left, which is not Kai. It's this Valerie girl, who had a thing with Stefan..."  
"You know Stefan?" Rebekah asked, "how about Matt?"  
"Rebekah Mikaelson... you traveled the world with Matt!" I smiled. Looks like my escape plan was a complete bust... how nice... "look guys, I have no intentions on trying to do anything to jeopardize your reign here. I just want a place to escape my past and old friends. I won't be trouble" I said, throwing the white flag before any game even started  
"How about the werewolf, hybrid and siphoner?" Rebekah asked  
"Well, London... actually Beacon Hills since this morning, Hell, and Hell. They shouldn't be an issue" I chuckled. The image of Kai holding Theo's hand and chanting came back to my mind and I let out a chuckle  
"What's so funny?" Kol asked  
"Just the thought of a siphoner pissing off a 'hybrid' with anger issues"  
"Was that a threat?!" Niklaus' eyes turned to yellow and the veins under his eyes came to be visible. For some reason I couldn't hold by laughter anymore. The big bad hybrid was a beta, or possibly worse, an omega. His nerves lost the battle between being rational or reckless and he threw me on the bed  
"Nik!" Kol pushed her brother against the hallway to protect me. "She's just a girl, she doesn't heal like we do"  
Rebekah flashed before my eyes to help me, see if I had had a concussion or not. "Why did you laugh at him?" she asked. It was apparently something no one was allowed to do  
"I don't know. It's about this wolf-pack dynamic. Alpha's are the leaders, betas follow and omegas are usually all alone. His eyes, you know... betas and omegas have amber eyes, or in case if they have taken an innocent life, blue eyes. Your brother, the big bad hybrid that seems to have a really high opinion of himself is not an alpha. I don't know, it amuses me to think about it"  
"How do alpha's eyes look like then?" Niklaus asked bitterly from outside where Kol was still holding him  
"They are red." I answered shortly

Kol did finally let him back in. The angry one took a few steps slowly as he looked around and stopped before a un-assembled table. "Where did you get this?" Niklaus stopped as he looked at a painting I was yet to put up on the wall, it was something Damon had given you as a farewell present. A sad painting of a snowflake  
"Damon gave it to me. It's the most expensive thing I've ever owned, or most likely ever will" I walked to look at it closer. "Why do you ask?"  
"I painted it back when we were in Mystic Falls." he seemed to have missed it quite a bit. Almost as he had teared up a bit  
"Do you want it back?" I asked, just to be polite of course. I wouldn't give it back, ever  
"No, it makes you think doesn't it? How fast time flies past us" he said to himself. Seeing Kol searching my bookcase and Rebekah was going trough my phone, letting an occasional awes. In my small apartment... when they live in a freaking compound. Why does it feel like it was a mistake to have invited them in?


	4. "But he did break your heart?" the hybrid asked. "I guess you could say that"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, let's make some twists to the timeline and the ghost riders are later in the future than their senior year in high school

Klaus was enraged of her comment. Him not being an Alpha but some reject of the pack, that couldn't be the case. But the more hours he got under his belt, the more he saw that it was the case. There wasn't a single person who hadn't told him they hated him, that they didn't want him around, or the best told him to go to Hell. He truly was alone with his demons that controlled him. "Bloody witches. Compared to how many I've killed, there is that single one who stumbled to my city. The city that I built, and dares to insult me" he muttered through the night. "I can't have that". The hybrid picked himself out of the bed and made his way to the small apartment near the Quarter.

I turned my side because I couldn't sleep after the events of tonight. 'I shouldn't have invited them in' was playing in my head on loop. I wasn't safe, all the night life already on the streets and I invited the most dangerous beings in the world to my apartment  
"Hello love" voice echoed in my head. I couldn't say for sure that whether it was real or not. Whether it was the fear of him entering or just his voice that would have gotten stuck in my head like everyone else's. So as a rational human, I did what everyone would do. I turned my side again. "Holy shit!" I heart rate raised as I screamed when I saw the Original hybrid lying in bed, next to me. As a reflex, I threw him up with magic  
"What's the matter, love?" he asked, trying to be charming while hanging off the ceiling like a lamp  
"WHY ARE YOU IN HERE?! IT'S 2AM!" once again I was grateful that I wasn't a werewolf, knowing that if I was, my eyes would be glowing and I would have been half shifted already. Alright, maybe I have had a few people sneaking to my place at the middle of the night, the glory of having supernatural friends. Always shut your windows before going to bed  
"You claim to be no threat but being attached to the ceiling says otherwise" he was being a smart-ass, great...  
"Fine" I said and dropped him on the floor, wearing an evil smirk. He might have been unconscious for some time but he woke up eventually, surprising calmly. Not everyone was so peaceful after a drop like that. Theo certainly wasn't, he was yelling as well as Damon. Kai on the other hand, made a comment, laughed it off and went on as nothing had happened, I did drop him on the bed though, he didn't heal fast back then

Niklaus rubbed his limbs to see if all of them were in a right spot. "Was the fall too much for your ancient bones?" I sassed at him. The amusement had dropped out of him during the way from the ceiling to the floor  
He let out a fake chuckle and rolled his eyes. "What makes one an alpha?" he asked, struggling to keep his calm  
"Why do you ask?" I answered his question with another one. If he doesn't bother to even call first, he doesn't get straight answers  
He was trying to find words that didn't make him sound like the biggest ego-maniac to ever live. It was fun to watch. "Just wondering, love" he smiled  
"Oh, you see. There is this old, very old ritual you need to do with twelve werewolves. They all need to stand in a pacific spots, above a pentagram made of mountain ash. The werewolves are there as a sacrifice when you stand in the middle drinking a potion made of mistletoe and wolfs bane." I said with a straight face. He didn't look quite as convinced by my made up ritual as I hoped  
"Can't be that easy" he said. What? Easy?  
"You should try it," I smiled. "maybe it'll make you feel better" that smile turned to a smirk

On my bedside table, my phone went off. An unknown number popped up on the screen, "just a second" I said but he beat me to it  
Niklaus moves with his vampire speed and takes my phone before I can. "My name is Niklaus Mikaelson, Y/N is occupied at the moment, I can take a message" he said quite quickly. I couldn't hear what they were saying but whoever was calling, made him smile like he was the king of the world. All I knew that it certainly wasn't Stiles calling, no one would ever be that happy to speak to him for the first time.The bits of conversation I was able to hear were "of course, love", "I'll let her know" and "oh, thank you. I'll take care of her", and "I can't wait to meet you either"  
"Who was it?" I asked as soon as he had put my phone down. Still wearing his annoying smirk  
"Lydia Martin, if I heard correctly. She wanted to talk to you about someone named Theo, said it was urgent" the hybrid said. Without any control my heart started beating faster and all the airways seemed to be clocked by something. I couldn't breath but before I could fall down, he caught me  
"Are you okay, love?" he asked while I tried to get some air to my lungs. Quickly he put me down on my bed and open the only window I have here, next to the refrigerator.

For almost an hour later I could finally speak, without any stutter I began "if someone is sent to Hell through an earthquake crack by a kitsune under Skinwalkers command, they are suppose to stay there. Especially when you don't deserve to live anyways" I said with a burning hatred. Niklaus might hate witches but there is no way that that hate was as strong as what I carried towards Theo  
"Who is Theo?" he asked, rubbing soothing circles on my back. He didn't seem like the type to be helpful but I might be wrong, or there is the possibility that he saw my phone I had set on fire with my mind. I had no interest in being in any contact with anyone from Beacon Hills if it meant that I had to speak to someone within miles from Theo  
"Someone who should be dead. Someone who I saw being dragged to Hell before my own eyes. Someone..."  
"Who you held very dear until he broke your heart?" he asked  
"More like hurt my family, killed my friend, ripped his little sister's beating heart from her chest when he was 10, so he could be special. Gave me to the guys who made him a chimera so he could live longer, they didn't take me because they didn't think I was good enough, which is the only thing I like about this story" I said bitterly. I was never big on giving out second chances but I gave him one after Scott convinced us to but when he told me about his sister, it was a big hesitation to trust him with anything. The last drop was when I refused to talk to him until I had made my decision, he gave me to the dread doctors as a peace offering and hurt Danny in process  
"But he did break your heart?" the hybrid asked  
"I guess you could say that" I muttered, trying to hold back the tears. At this moment I wanted nothing more than to curl in bed and not wake up. Maybe I could kill someone and be sent to Hell with Kai now that Theo is no longer there. I could be with Kai again, that's all I want but I promised him. He told me he'd be back and I want to believe that, I need to believe that. I've been on edge so many times but tonight was worse than those times, Kai wasn't here with me to protect me from the bad's of the world

The tears came streamed down my cheeks and something in the hybrid clicked. I wasn't out to get him, I was broken, just like him. "It's alright, love" he said and petted my hair like a mother does when she is trying to make her little girl feel better  
"It's not, it's not alright. He has to be dead, he needs to be dead. I need him to be dead. "I cried in the hybrid's arms.  
"Oh, how many times I've experienced the same sensation of emotions" he reminisced and chuckled  
I took a deep breath, in and out. "He doesn't deserve to live, and I don't care if I have to make sure that he doesn't, all by myself"


	5. Nik, you can't just drug her!

The next morning the Hybrid king of the New Orleans came back home. Everyone else had already gotten up, Elijah was with Hayley watching over hope, Kol was reading an ancient book and Rebekah who was once again looking for her brother got her peace of mind when she saw Nik walk though the door  
"Where have you been, you wanker?" she asked and smacked his arm  
"Out, and I'm just stopping by to gather some things. I'm leaving for Beacon Hills for some time, I'll be back soon" Klaus said and continued his journey to his bedroom. Kol's interest in the matter rose when he heard Beacon Hills

Kol paid a visit to his brother's bedroom  
"Beacon Hills, huh? Haven't heard such pleasant things about that place" Kol said, leaning against the door frame  
"There is this girl who is dying to meet me" Klaus said, folding clothes to a suitcase that could be more than three decades old. "Besides I've heard it's filled with supernatural beings who have no idea what the Mikaelson name means. We can't have that now, can we?"  
"If you are going there, someone is dying in one hundred percent certainty" the non-werewolf brother smiled  
"Isn't that always a given" the hybrid smiled. "Do you think Y/N prefers to watch or for me to watch?" Klaus asked as he put a box to the suitcase, not even mentioning what it was holding. His brother couldn't really answer that without any context of the situation. And from whatever he could gather from that wasn't something he didn't want to think about  
"In what matter?" Kol asked. Sliding his hands to his pockets. "Is she coming with you? Y/N?" he asked, casually once again, not waking any suspicions  
"She needs emotional support there" Klaus closed his luggage, he was done with it  
"Does Y/N know you are coming with her?" Kol raised his brow, his brother didn't answer. "Does she know that she is going?" he rephrased, Klaus stayed silent. Kol rolled his eyes and followed his brother to his car

I was packing up my things for a new getaway, the plan was already a bust so better find a new place. I had rolled my miniature version of the globe and my ringer pointed at North Carolina, hopefully it's safer than here. The last thing I remember is putting the keys on the dresser before a blackout

"Was that really necessary?" Kol asked his brother who was carrying Y/N to the backseat of his car  
Klaus glanced at his brother with disbelief. "She's a witch, it was a requirement" he said putting you carefully to the backseat. "She'll be out for sometime. Then you give her this and this" he gave his brother a sandwich and a water bottle from his pocket.  
"If this is your way of getting her out of town, she probably would have just went if you asked" Kol tried to defend the passed out girl but Klaus didn't listen and took the driver's seat and began to drive.

My head hurt badly when I woke up. I heard car engine and felt the bottom on which I was lying on. Car seats. I opened my eyes slowly and saw the Mikaelson brothers on the front seats. "You really didn't have to knock me out" I mumbled from the back seat  
"Are you hungry?" Klaus asked, and Kol handed me a sandwich. I took a bite of it without asking, because most likely neither of them would have answered if I had asked. I ate the whole thing and started to fell dizzy until I couldn't keep my eyes open. "Did you drug her?" Kol asked when he saw me slowly drifting away.  
"Maybe, they were just some extremely strong sleeping pills. Otherwise she'd never let us take her to Beacon..." the hybrid explained and I was out


	6. Hell needs better security system

_"Y/N, keep an eye on him for one hour. It's urgent, otherwise we wouldn't ask anything" Damon said, and pushed a very attractive young gentleman through my door_  
_I couldn't let my eyes leave his body and his smile. "Yeah, Damon. You never ask me anything, but sure, just this once" a smirk grew on my face as it did on the other one's too. It was almost immediate, I knew he was special_  
_"Aren't you going to introduce me?" the guy bumped the vampire with his elbow. He had a purple vintage t-shirt and black, tight black skinny jeans and a blue hoodie. Normally that wasn't a style I liked but boy could he pull it off, unlike Stiles. That was a sight I wanted to forget, the extremely tight skinny jeans he wore because Lydia had said some guy looked hot wearing them_  
_The older Salvatore rolled his eyes. "Kai, this is Y/N. Y/N this is Kai Parker, he is the sociopath who tortured me and Bonnie in the 1994 prison world and murdered over half of his family."_  
_"Hi" Kai smiled and waved his hand awkwardly. I nodded as a response, "you tortured Damon? I think we'll get along just fine"_  
_Damon's face lost all it's usual confidence, this might have been a mistake. "You know what Y/N, I'll just take him with me. I was wrong, I don't need your help" he took Kai's arm and tried to pull Kai back out the door with him but Kai flew him outside with magic and closed the door while he was at it_  
_"Pleasure to meet you Y/N, I'm Kai Parker" he kneeled before me and kissed the back of my hand_

"Did you miss me?" a voice I knew almost too well echoed in your head. Trying the find the source in my pitch black mind without any results...  
"This is not real," I tried to convince myself. It can't be, it's just a hallucination caused by the drugs. "you are a figment of my imagination, just the sleeping pills Kol gave me" I muttered to myself  
Hands landed on my hips and a head pressed on my shoulder, "about your new company. Original vampires, Y/N, really?"  
Still in denial of his presence, "Original vampires?" sure, why not. I knew witches, siphoners, werewolves, chimeras, banshees, vampires, now a hybrid and why not original vampires too. "Great" I commented- and turned around to see his face, but he had escaped already  
"Catch me" he stated  
I let out a chuckle. "First time together in months and you want to play 'tag'?"  
"No, I want you to catch me. I have a surprise for you" he whispered to my ear but backed away before I could touch him  
"If it's inside my head, doesn't it mean that I've prepared surprise for myself?"  
"Just shut up and catch me" I was able to hear the added eye roll. I pulled him towards me with magic. "That's cheating!" he argued, "not fair"  
I laughed, "am I breaking your winning streak, Parker?"  
"Nope. This was what I wanted all along" he said pulling me in for a deep loving kiss, "I've missed you so much" he muttered against my lips, not wanting to break the kiss. In the kiss the space around us began to light up, revealing itself to be the Salvatore house's living area  
"I did too" I did the same. His hands trying to pull me closer than I already was, not that it would have been possible. I leaned back to see his face, "what about my surprise?" I asked  
He thought about how to put it for a while, but the most likely option was that he already knew what to say and did this just to tease me. "I met someone" he said calmly  
"You... what?" some tears rushed to my eyes, if this really was a dream it was starting turning out to be a nightmare  
"Oh, not like that. Jealous much..." he laughed awkwardly. "I wouldn't change you to anything. But she has a plan to get us out, get me out, back to you" he smiled.  
"And who might she be? Can you trust her?" I asked quickly. Whoever she is, it can't be too good. She is in Hell after all  
"Kath..." was all he could say before the setting of the Salvatore house started to fade away. "I love you" was the last words he quickly muttered before fading himself

  
"Hell needs better security system" I muttered when I came back to reality. As I sat up on the car seat, the familiar streets, the Sheriff's station, Beacon Hills High.  
"Where are we stopping?" Kol asked from the driver's seat. He and Niklaus had changed the drive apparently since the hybrid was dozing off at the shotgun  
I gave him instructions to Scott's house. It used to be the meeting spot, and if they weren't there a locator spell could always be done with his stuff. "Sorry to ask but why does Hell need better surveillance?" driver asked  
"People are getting out. But we're here" Kol was about to wake his brother but I stopped him. "Let me" I said and opened his seat belt, walked outside and opened his door from where I was sitting on the ground, trying to get the best view possible. "Push" I mouthed to Kol and did what was told. The hybrid fell gloriously awake to the driveway. He got up looking madder than when he was dropped from the ceiling. I quickly pointed at Kol to take the blame but he didn't believe me. 


	7. You don't remember Peter or Stiles?

Inside the house Scott's pack, and the ones who were not part of it, heard a car stopping at the front of the house but nobody paid more attention to it, other than Theo who was watching through the window how Y/N sat on the stairs leading to the patio and laughed as someone was pushed out the car. Not really giving a damn about anything that others were talking about.  
"So Ethan and Parrish are coming soon. Theo! Listen up, unless you want to get put back to the ground" Liam growled to the chimera, not that he was listening. "Just get in here, you..." Malia walked over to him to pull him from the back of his collar but stopped to look at the show outside too  
"What is it?" Scott walked over to his beta and Theo. A smile grew on his face as he saw Y/N walking towards the house, with two body guards who he had never seen before but still, his old friend was back. He immediately went to open the door with open arms. "You came back?" he smiled, with the rest of the pack behind him. One at the time everyone walked out of the house, starting with Scott.

I stood before the patio as my friends from the Hale and Scott's packs walked out, one at the time. There they were; Scott, Isaac, Derek, Lydia, Liam, Hayden, Corey, Mason, Malia, and Jackson was slouching. Theo was shackled by Hayden, she was practically holding him on leash. "Hi" I said, hoping that I wouldn't cause a fight between supernatural species in Beacon Hills  
"Hi sweetie" Lydia rushed to give me a hug while others stood still in the back ground. It could have been because they smelled the vampires or just because we didn't stay really in contact after I left Beacon Hills  
"Strawberry" I smiled and took in as much of her perfume scent as I could. The homey sleepovers at her house, where she made sure we all smelled amazing and sprayed all of the girls  
Niklaus seemed to have recognized her voice as he was the only one to approach the other side's members, "my name is Klaus Mikaelson and this is my brother Kol."  
Lydia noticed the attractive British men standing behind me and bumped my shoulder, "not bad Y/N. Is the brother single?" she asked and glanced over at Malia who growled at the strawberry blonde girl's comment

"Y/N, they are not your friends. They smell dead, and weird" Theo said from where he was standing, in chains.  
"Well, they are dead," I said sweetly. "and you should be too. Why aren't you?" I added, repressing my anger  
Theo looked around for a while, "I don't know..."  
"Why is he above ground lever?" I asked Scott, who then turned to Liam. "Liam, why is Theo here?" but the youngest wolf didn't answer  
"That's Theo?" Kol chuckled, and glanced at his brother. "From what I was told, I assumed he'd be the devil and not such a pretty little boy"  
"He does look angry, and clearly likes to show off. He just doesn't realize that the muscles make him look even smaller" Klaus smiled innocently  
Theo's eyes were glowing, and claws showing. "Y/N was right about the lack of anger management" Kol pointed out. The chimera growled and Hayden yanked the chains, forcing him to calm a bit  
"Niklaus, Kol, we can talk about this later" I took their hands in mine and they just stood there and watched  
"If we are done with this, here are bigger issues to address, like how did you two meet?" the strawberry blonde colored light of sunshine pointed me and Klaus. I hadn't thought about it before but she reminded me a lot of Caroline. I looked at the hybrid who was as clueless as I was. "Yeah, I totally believe that you were just hanging out at 2am, alone" she knows I don't like to talk about these things, but she must think it's her special privilege as my oldest girl friend to bring up my non-existing dating-life in front of two ex's. Oldest friends would be either Jackson or if you counted the old baby sitters Peter and Derek. Mine and Danny's mom were friends with Talia, although Danny and Derek always managed to avoid meeting each other, but it was a way for Derek to make pocket money and for him to hang out with Paige in secret, their price was to play with me and Cora whatever we wanted, it was usually dolls or tag. Peter used to read stories when he baby sat or then he would role play and we were the kings and queens of Beacon Hills.  
"Our sister Rebekah brought her home, the next morning I found her naked in my bed" Niklaus put his arm around me, and pulled me closer to him. He was all in with his part, he'd tease me the whole time while we were in here, I'm guessing that it'll be his revenge on throwing him to the ceiling. I couldn't help but give him a light headache for adding the worst possible but truthful word 'naked' in his story. He fell on the ground holding his head  
"Easy there Cinderella" Kol said smiling, as he watched his brother roll down in pain. And as if he had commanded me, I stopped. Smiling innocently to the row of pack members and the boiling chimera, I noticed something missing  
"Where is Stiles?" I asked them and they went silent. Jackson was still focused on what had happened, I'm guessing no one told him about magic...  
"That's actually why Theo is here. We don't remember Stiles. All we know of him is this" Liam said and handed me a letter, or what turned out to be a speech which ended "and that's why I get to ask before you do. Derek Hale, will you marry me?"  
For some reason, a smile crept on face but I covered it with my hand. "Stiles was going to propose?" I ran to give Derek a big hug. It was fun to see other's reactions because how he hated physical contact with others but I could do it since I have done it since I was four. "I'm guessing Peter won't be the best man" I chuckled and the pack looked at me like a stranger. "Your uncle?" nothing, "Malia's dad?" still nothing, "Bit Scott, turned Kate, killed Jennifer, unwittingly funded the dead pool and with some help is the reason why Paige died?" I suggested and they just glanced at each other in wonder. I rolled my eyes, "You don't remember Peter or Stiles?"  
"Not even the slightest" Liam said


	8. Lacrosse? No offence but sounds kinda lame

Of course not. The two people I actually gave craps about in this gang. Gone.   
"How about I'll cook you something, you must be hungry after your long trip here" Lydia smiled and on her way, she whispered something to Scott which the two brothers were eager to hear. Of course they did not tell me what it was   
"We'd be honored, love" Klaus smiled a bit mischievously. And we began our way in to the house I spent most of my teenage years, after Scott and Stiles had found out about magic. It was a chemistry class when I was getting tired of Jackson constantly hitting on me, before we were going out, actually we started the same day:

_"Hi Y/N, need a ride?" Jackson winked at the end of your driveway where he was waiting for Danny_   
_I sighed, "Jackson, you know that I am sitting at the crummy back seat of your over-expensive car every morning. You don't need to ask me that everytime" He walked over to me, readjusting his jacket and his designer scarf, only to whisper to my ear "I didn't mean driving" and pushed some of my out of place hair behind my ear. As he leaned a little closer to my face Danny stepped outside._   
_"Finally" I sighed and almost ran to Jackson's car, leaving both of them near the door. "Coming or not?"_

_"Dude, your sister is so into me" Jackson bumped Danny with his elbow_   
_"So that's why she is always talking about how hot you are and writing Y/N Whittemore all over her notebooks" Danny commented sarcastically and chuckled_   
_"Really? Sweet!" Jackson smirked. My brother didn't want to burst his best friends bubble, telling him how his sister can't stand the guy, always complaining about him and everytime he talks to her, she is trying her best not to fry his brain,at least what Y/N had told her brother. Danny was convinced that Jackson's flirty comments weren't just about him trying to sleep with Y/N, but when they were younger, she used to be the only one who was nice to him, before he got all douchey_

_When we had reached the school I rushed to my best friend Erica, who once again was making out with her boyfriend Boyd and had his best friend Isaac standing awkwardly next to them_   
_"Hey Erica, guess what..." she didn't pay any attention. She barely even acknowledged my presence. I put your hands together and as I parted them, Erica and Boyd moved along_   
_"That's not cool and you know it" she laughed and gave me a hug_   
_"I wouldn't have to do that if you payed more attention" I smiled as brightly as I could. Isaac and Boyd left inside, they had learnt by now that out guy-complain session, mostly about Jackson would bore them half to death so they left. But everytime as soon as they left the subject changed to how hot the Hales are or something else as superficial, rarely it was something deep and meaningful but there were those times too_

_The first class was chemistry. The class was boring as usual but the new substitute teacher was one of those who were looking for the class's acceptance so he let students do experiments of their choosing. The small explosions were fun to watch and when it was Jackson's turn, he walked up to the teacher's desk; measured the ingredients to a small explosion. Before he could pour them a new student came in. "I'm sorry I am late, new school and no one to help find the class" a handsome, in every way appealing student with a smirk that could almost make anyone melt said._  
 _"It's okay, we are just doing some tests, take a seat" the sub said_  
 _"Remember this morning when you said Derek's hot?" I whispered to my best friend sitting behind you, next to her boyfriend. Boyd looked at her and their argument began, the background noise I needed for my revenge. I knew that Scott was sitting at the back of the class with Stiles and if he had seen me do magic, he would have asked every question possible and I didn't want that since I was still training. "Continue Jackson" the sub said_  
 _"Is this seat free?" the new guy asked, I nodded as a yes without really focusing on him. "Thanks, I'm Aiden" he continued and put his books_  
 _This was the time for my revenge from this morning, and every morning before that. Jackson poured the chemicals, mixed them. "Incendia" I whispered and as the spoonful dropped, it set on fire, almost burning Jackson's face. Everyone was gasping out of shock._  
 _Erica kicked me under the desk to make me put it out with a small hand movement. I didn't notice someone in the back-row taking note on my actions, as did the new guy next to me. "I didn't even know that you could set this in flames but seems like Mr Whittemore should be an expert in that" the sub said, and everyone else started to laugh but I didn't, Jackson glanced at me on his way to Danny, I mouthed 'sorry' and when he had passed me a smug smile took over my face_  
 _"What's your name?" Aiden asked when the class was over "Oh sorry, I forgot I didn't introduce myself. Y/N Mahealani, you see that guy who is looking at you like he is going to kill you?" I asked, trying to consciously push him away, to stay away from me_  
 _"Yeah" he said, glancing at Jackson_  
 _"That guy is Jackson Whittemore, he doesn't want guys near me and has more than enough money to cover up a few murders. The one next to Jackson is Danny, my brother, his best friend, he is cool. This is Erica and her boyfriend Boyd" I point to the people sitting behind us, still arguing. "And Isaac is...-already gone. He is this nice guy, tall, curly hair and plays lacrosse" I tried to see him but he had disappeared._  
 _"Lacrosse? No offence but sounds kinda lame" he chuckled and there couldn't have better time for Jackson to walk past us two_  
 _"Lame? You think that Lacrosse it lame?" Jackson belittled him, the guy wasn't taller than him so he didn't have any doubts that he could take him_  
 _"It kind of is. Anyway, Jackson the co-captain of the lacrosse team, Aiden..." I introduced them. "Aiden is new, and really hot" I smiled brightly, mostly to annoy Jackson who already hated the guy, not to mention the girl he has had a crush on for ages was calling him hot._  
 _"Y/N, lets go" Jackson grabbed my arm and pulled you out of the classroom He stopped at your locker, placing me next to him as he opened it. "You think that lying to the new guy that you don't like lacrosse will get him to like you?" he asked placing the chem-book in to his locker_  
 _"I don't like lacrosse" I said, making him slam his locker shut_  
 _His face resembled a mad gorilla but then he started to laugh, "I almost fell for that" he re-opened his locker "I really don't. The only reason I watch the games is to cheer Danny and check out some of the players" as soon as I had finished my sentence Scott walked past and waved at me, I waved back and raised him a wink_  
 _"All the players?" Jackson arched his brow and smirked, turning to me, pretending to check me out_  
 _"It really depends who is on the field" I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket Jackson's smirk grew into a smile, it was impossible to notice it._  
 _"How about me?" he turned his whole body facing me, leaning in to his locker, "have you been checking me out?" I looked around a moment, trying to flee but he was my ride, I couldn't avoid this._   
_"Jackson, you are attractive. Very attractive bu..." he said and kissed me. It was completely out of the blue but I kissed him back._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering what the explosion was suppose to look like https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A7T6fTRwNLc


	9. Welcome home!

"Come on in" Scott welcomed us into his house. Melissa had left the house to Scott when she and Chris Argent had moved in together in the apartment building in the city, not long after I had gone to college, thanks to Jackson and the Whittemore college scholarship his parents agreed to give me. It wasn't because I asked for it but they felt bad after Danny had told them how my senior year went, I can thank Theo for all that crap he put me through. Turns out that being in the middle of a war between packs of supernatural beings, and held captive by the dread doctors and the guy who I was seeing, wasn't the best way to study for the final exams. Shocking, I know.

With some hesitation, The Original brothers crossed the doorway to the McCall house. "For future reference, I'd suggest you'd be more careful with who you invite in" Kol winked as he passed Scott who was holding the door open  
"What?" Scott asked but it was too late, both of them were already invited in and there was no way of getting them out without changing the owner of the house  
"Nothing" I smiled, passing him and messing up his neatly combed hair. "So, what have you got so far?" I asked boldly straight away  
"Well..." Liam muttered and showed us a pin board a word Stiles, red string, number 24 on a piece of paper, re-attached proposal speech and a picture of a baseball bat  
I rolled my eyes, there is nothing else I could have done to represent my frustration... wait, yes there is.  
Using telekinesis, surprisingly it was the one power I used the most and also happens to be my favorite, I picked Liam up and threw him to the nearest wall without decorations. "How long has he been missing?" I asked  
"We don't know?" Liam said getting up from the ground, not that it made any difference. This time he was victim of defenestration, sometimes you can't help but throw someone out the window. Especially if they are being idiots, like him  
"What do you know for sure?" I asked, holding my breath and biting my lip so I wouldn't hurt anyone else  
"It's all on the board" Theo commented from the couch he was sitting on and laughing at the physical abuse I was operating on Liam. Just hearing Theo's voice made my blood boil. My eyes switched to him and without any control, all my focus went on trying to squish his brain and trying to fry it from the inside. He was screaming in pain, rolling on the floor holding his head. Everyone was almost panicking but me and Malia who was laughing, all she needed was deer leg to make her day even better

"Y/N?" the sound of Jackson's voice broke my consecrations. "Y/N, can I talk to you? In private" he added. Holy shit I am screwed.  
He led me to his old Porsche, opened a door to me and closed it after. "What?" I asked when he sat next to me  
"Hi" he said  
"So, short and simple. I like it" I said as I opened the door to jump out but he stopped me  
"You don't owe me anything" he blurted out quickly. I turned my head quickly, and I closed the door  
"Tuition is a lot of money. I'll pay you back" Is this really what he wanted to talk to me about, college payments?  
"Don't. I owe you more than what your tuition was worth. You brought me back,  
"You don't owe me anything" he blurted out quickly. I turned my head quickly, and I closed the door  
"Tuition is a lot of money. I'll pay you back" Is this really what he wanted to talk to me about, college payments?  
"Don't. I owe you more than what your tuition was worth. You brought me back, and I shouldn't have left with my dad. I could have gone to college with you, in here. Like we planned" he said, things I wanted to hear for so long that when I did, it wasn't so special anymore  
"Well, you planned that, remember? You planned for us to go to Whittemore, when I wasn't even sure if I wanted to go to college. You planned the whole future, then you left me here. Alone, with those idiots" I rolled my eyes, my tone was more bitter than when I had imagined this conversation  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone" he said leaning onto the steering wheel  
"I'm glad you did. If you hadn't, I would have broken up with you in Whittemore at the latest, maybe even earlier. It's better this way." I smiled

He took a while before saying anything. Examining my eyes and the tiny smile on my face that had a way of appearing whenever something reminded me of Kai. "Oh right... the dead guy from Mystic Falls. That's as much as Danny told me..." he muttered the ending after his shocking realization  
The smile started fading away, not that it was that big to begin with, "he wasn't dead when I met him" I formed a line with my mouth, not knowing what I should say next  
"Dead, like the guys you came with?" he asked, with some hope in his eyes that I was joking but something had changed in him, he might actually believe it all now  
"Dead dead." I didn't really feel like explaining about his death, murders and that mess in general  
"Sorry" he tried to give his condolences but once again, someone who didn't know Kai was feeling sorry about it. Those were the only ones who were and for some reason it hurt my feelings more than when my friends celebrated. It could have been that they didn't really mean it or the part that they actually aren't because I knew how the ones who knew him reacted and none of them were like that  
"Don't. Don't even try that. You didn't know him. Nobody did and I am sick and tired of everyone pretending like he was a good person. Especially the ones who had no idea who he was" I blurted out without thinking. "But just to be clear, I'll pay you back. It's gonna take forever but I will"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this wasn't the most interesting but I've been in not such good place so this was a bit therapeutic and hopefully it'll get me more inspired to get my stories going again


	10. I'm not your fan hyrid

Just to cool off, I walked back outside. It is said that witches feel more calm in the nature since that's where we get out power, and it is true, outside I feel relaxed and pleasant. "What do you think caused this?" I asked as I sat down on the bench on the porch. It was just me, Scott and The Original brothers  
"Have you heard of the Ghostriders?" The true alpha asked  
The brothers nodded. "They ride the lightning in the wild hunt" Kol said. He was looking around and saw a silver car stop at the front of the house. Ethan and Jordan got out of it

"Ethan!" I screamed as I ran to my brother-in-law's arms and then jumped on Parrish, the Hellhound. "I missed you all so, so, so much" I was basically hanging off my favorite police deputy ever, Matt was a close second but Jordan was there to help in the fight against Theo, and that's what made him so special to me. While my brother's husband stood next to us and watched. A small giggle escaped his lips as I, the one who really never does show affection towards anything was almost planting small kisses on the Hellhound's cheeks but he tried to cover it up the best he could  
"I can see that" he chuckled. "Who are they?" he asked while watching over my shoulder to the waving Brits  
"Kol and Klaus Mikaelson. They are..."  
I was cut off by Ethan's growl. He was already transformed. "The most dangerous beings on Earth. They can compel anyone to do anything they please, they drink blood of their enemies and can't be killed" the former alpha twin listed. He pulled Jordan closer to him trying to cover the Hellhound, who then pulled me closer in his arms to protect me. I guess Aiden didn't know that he is the one most in danger when dealing with them  
"Always a pleasure to meet a fan" Klaus smirked, showing off his flawless dimples  
"I'm nowhere near a fan." Ethan growled again. A chuckle left Klaus' lips as he saw the not even fully transformed beta trying to protect me and Jordan. In reality it really had no point. Parrish can turn into flames and survive fire, he was basically a Targaryen, and I could stop everything with magic. Ethan was the easiest to kill of all.

"We had a sister who left our pack. She was older than me and Aiden but we always kept in touch. She died because of them, Y/N. Why would you bring them here?" he explained to me. In Scott's front yard which was quite an odd place for an out f nowhere opening like that  
"First of all, I didn't bring them here. They kidnapped me here to help your pack with finding Stiles and Peter. Second, you and Aiden have a sister?" it was my turn to explain  
"Had a sister. Her name was Jules. She's dead so, I'm not one to brag about it. Last we heard of her was this guy Tyler, he called with her phone and told us she was sacrificed while breaking a curse" he said bitterly, slowly turning back to human as he focused on Jules  
"Tyler Lockwood? He is Bonnie's friend. Or was Bonnie's friend. He used to date Liv, but then he kind of... killed her... to save himself..." my friends are not that great people... "but she asked him herself to, so it's fine I guess..." I muttered as other's turned to me  
"How is Tyler?" Klaus smiled from the porch. Caroline had told me about her and Tyler's break up but didn't use names, I'm guessing that the 'stupid-bone headed-psycho-hybrid, the one who is incapable to take no for an answer' who killed Tyler's mom must have been Klaus. It sounds like a far fetched idea but if the Mystic Falls gang was right he was the only one who could how to make hybrids, since only the creature who is some species can only make that species, although after Jackson's kanima incident I could never really trust that logic  
"Klaus, don't" I pointed at him with my finger. He stopped, possibly to avoid another 'mild' headache

As we returned inside Klaus was straight away asking about the best hotel's in town, which there were none. Yet Ethan was the first to answer, he didn't want us to stay somewhere he couldn't keep an eye on us. He invited us to stay with him and Danny. His excuse though was that Danny hadn't seen me in a long time and neither had I him, so it would only made sense.  
"But I can come and see you anytime I want to, right? Malia is not you when it comes to girl talks" Lydia smiled with a hopeful look in her eyes. Malia gave her a mean glance and a small growl but gave up with a huff, she knew she wasn't much of a girl-friend type  
"It's just Danny's. There is nothing stopping you from dropping by my place anytime, I mean my real apartment and not just here at Danny's" I hugged her  
"Great. Where do you live nowdays?" she asked.  
Suddenly the realization that I can't tell them where I live. I don't want them to know that I live unsupervised in New Orleans when I drunkenly decided to move there. I can't tell them, because if I do, I need to tell Danny who will then talk to Bonnie, and then in no time I'll be back to Eichen house. "We really got to go now. Bye Strawberry"


	11. Bloody Hell

The car ride to Danny and Ethan's was silent. That half an hour way felt like an eternity. Even though I had seen this scenery a thousand times, there was something new this time. Something fresh and lively, but as one could assume my train of thought was cut short by an unexpected sight, Sheriff Stilinski holding hands with a dark woman.  
"What's that?" I asked Ethan, who was trying to focus on driving  
"What's what?" He responded, of course. He didn't know. He couldn't know. He doesn't know Stiles and his SINGLE father  
"Mayor Stilinski and that woman, before the Sheriff's station. There." I pointed out but still, it wasn't anything unusual  
"Sheriff and his wife? Noah and Claudia Stilinski?" Ethan chuckled

Excuse me? Wife? Claudia is dead. He has been dead since Stiles was little!  
Wait a minute... If Claudia is alive, does that mean that Stiles had something to do with his death?  
And if Claudia is alive, is Allison too?

Without any time to finish my thinking session, we had arrived at Danny's where he was waiting for us with open arms.  
"I missed you so much!" I ran to Danny, who was currently trying to decide if the guys behind me were worth trusting, or if Ethan was serious when he said that the Mikaelsons were the bad guys he had tried to convince everyone  
"I missed you too" he hugged me back. "I got a room ready but those two, they get the other guest room." he pointed at the Originals

Later the same night, Y/N was trying to get the hold of Bonnie, to see how she was doing today and refused to eat before she did. Telling others that it was witch-business but in reality Originals and what she had really said to Danny or anyone on that matter of her moving out.

The vampires went on a quest to eat dinner with Danny and Ethan, hoping it would result in results why she left and to learn more about her.  
"So, you two. Did she drag you with her as protection or make to Jackson and Theo jealous?" Danny asked. It wasn't that surprising that Danny asked. He knew his sister and that Ethan was not really sure, but was afraid to ask, in case they were really here to wreck the place instead of helping  
"Actually..." Kol started but Klaus took the lead, "It was my idea. She had no say in the matter. We kidnapped her to take her here after Lydia called for help" the older explained politely  
"Oh" the Beacon Hills residents let out unison.  
"How did Y/N react, how much did she say?" Danny asked worriedly  
"About Theo?" the hybrid asked, Danny nodded, "The family attack, sister killing, the dread doctors, Skinwalkers, kitsune, Hell, chimera, her role as a game piece. A lot." Klaus said with a bit of pity in his voice as Kol looked worried and surprised at the same. Klaus hadn't told him everything  
"How about before Theo?" The concerned brother asked. It was a risky question. If Y/N hadn't told, they were about to find out. Even the secrets she didn't know.  
"Jackson Whittemore?" Kol asked. This time the hybrid was the one in the dark, not that Kol knew any more than that but he had learned not to show all his cards right away

Ethan glanced at Danny and received a nod, leaving The Mikaelson brothers were clueless.  
So he began. "Y/N is the most powerful witch of her generation, actually most powerful in over 2000 years. She doesn't know that and she is not to know that. That is an open secret between our family and the supernatural beings of Beacon Hills, and Mystic Falls. That is why Kai was originally brought to her, to keep him tamed by her power. Little did we, actually anybody know that they would fall in love." Danny said  
"It also is pretty clear that Y/N has trouble controlling her powers, and herself. That is why she is living with Bonnie. She cannot live unsupervised." The only real werewolf added. The Mikaelsons bit their lips and almost cracked  
Danny took the lead back, "Which brings us back to Theo. He came here for a pack that was one of a kind. 'Were-coyote, whose first instinct is to kill. Banshee, the girl surrounded by death. The dark kitsune. Beta with anger issues. Void Stiles. And the witch. The one without limitations and lacks control.'"

Kol couldn't resist the temptation. "What's the deal with Kai?"  
"Okay. Uh, first off, here we don't talk about Kai. It's a fragile topic around her. She is still not over it even if she says she is. Second, try to keep her as far away from Theo as possible. He has changed since he got back and once he is useful but she is a wreck when it comes to him. Third, try to get her to talk to Jackson. She is still mad at him for ditching her to go to London but he is the reason she ever got to go to college and she feels like she owes him for it. He has tried to get to get her to talk to him, but if you've known her even for a week, you know how stubborn she is" Danny told them. The brothers glanced at each other, they had known Y/N for three days not even a week but they had a good guess  
"Jackson Whittemore, does his family own the Whittemore college?" Kol asked taking a bite of his steak  
"His adoptive family." Danny said, "But fourth and most important one, I take it as you know about witches and stuff that comes with that?"  
"Yes, many," they said unison. They indeed have met many witches, including their mother and themselves when they were younger  
"Keep your mouth shut, that she is one of the most powerful witches in our family since our ancestor Qetsiyah. And-" Danny mentioned  
"Qetsiyah?" Kol stiffened. "She's a Bennett witch?"  
"Bloody Hell" the hybrid cursed. If the witch who had told her she wasn't and alpha and was right about him being the reject, not to mention was already a giant pain in his ass more than others of her species, she was part of the witch family who hated him more than anything  
Ethan put a hand on Danny's shoulder as support to silence him. "Y/N is a bit unstable, now more than ever, because of Kai... and please don't tell her, but we need to ask you for another favor, could you try to also prevent her from using magic here?" Danny asked the Originals

Some tumbling and curse words were hearable from the room Y/N was in and everyone stopped for a while  
"Should I check..?" Kol asked but got shaken heads as a response

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me this long to return to this but I've had had some difficulties and I lost my password, but now I'M BACK BITCHES!


	12. Back in the past

"You need to hide" were the last words Bonnie said to you before she hung up on me. And right before I pulled some clutter with me as I fell on the floor trying to grab onto something, an edge of a table and instead I pulled down stuff with magic. I cursed and heard loud laughter from downstairs. Assuming Ethan, Niklaus and Kol had listened my upstairs one-woman-show; "The falling woman".  
What the hell is "The Armory". All I found were either sports arenas or the San Fransisco Armory but I hardly think that is the thing trying to find me.

Kol knocked on my door to ask if I was okay but I didn't really feel right so I sneaked out of my window for a walk in the woods.

A great thing about Danny's lot is that the backyard doesn't have a real end, a fence or that. It leads straight to the forest and from there, endless opportunities. The path I chose wasn't even a path, just pushing through the grass and bushes until I found a tree stump I knew all too well. It has a beautiful view of a lake and is secluded from the world.I lied down on it and got to pondering the last time I was here.

_Everyone was looking for me, the whole sheriff's department and packs of supernatural beings; Theo's, Scott's and the alpha pack. When Scott and Deucalion were working together the rest of the alphas were protecting the pack once one went missing, code red was declared. I don't remember how I even got to the Nemeton, but all I know I was looking for some peace and calm. Maybe, since it is the source of supernatural energy in Beacon Hills, and it is in the middle of nature it was calling me- not the first time it had happened. I could hear the sheriff's voice and Scott's roars echoing from tree to tree until it reached me. As it broke the trans, all I saw was the dark sky and the stars but the burnt smell made me look for its source. I sat up to find out my peace and calm was surrounded by death._  
_I panicked but couldn't make a sound. There was no way out of there. Every possible escape route led to one body and another. Sheriff's team's flashlights helped but it was as they didn't see me. They walked right past me. Stepped on someone but he didn't even notice it, seeing that happen made me believe for a while that I was dreaming. Clouds veiled the sky quickly, faster than I had ever seen but I didn't care much of it, I had to feel the ground as my hand would sink inside the fiction, to see if what I thought was true. Instead of it being a hallucination and my hand sinking in, my hand felt the coldness and lifelessness of Donovan's face. I wanted to back away but first, I had to know. I moved slightly my middle finger to reveal his mercury eyes. I leaned back as a reflex but l tried to see eyes of the others, I felt my heart rate rising and my control vanishing little by little when I realized they were all like that._  
_Slowly I backed back to the middle of the stump. I saw everything surrounding me and couldn't help but scream. As the first tear fell down my cheek, so did the first raindrop from the sky. In a few seconds, I was dripping wet out of the rain and lightnings stroke one after another until I passed out because of the lack of oxygen._

_When I woke up, I knew exactly where I was. The tile walls, linoleum floor, crappy lights that hurt everyone's eyes, not to mention the glass wall to separate the visitor's area with a chair, and me. On the chair was a baby monitor buzzing, instead of them hearing me, I heard them. "You left the wrong end in the cell. You are lucky if you are not fired tonight" and a beeping noise a walkie-talkie makes when hung up. The steps came closer and closer until the white barred door opened. "Good morning Princess" a huge dark male nurse stepped in. "It's been a while since the last time. Were you a naughty girl again?" he asked flirtily taking steps closer to the glass wall. "It's always nice to see a pretty face here." he tapped the glass trying to be playful. Not once when I have been here had I said something and I weren't going to start now. "You know, you are a special patient. You got the big two-parter, other's don't get such luxury. I mean there is one but he is a little coo-coo in the head. " he pouted and waited for a reaction out of me but I stayed as if I was made of stone. "You really do amaze me. Years of treatment but nothing seems to be working here, a part of me thinks that you don't want to get better and you are here just to see me. You are not a child anymore Y/N, and we have a new doctor. I'm guessing the only way to see what's wrong with you is just to see what's inside of that pretty head of yours. Unless I get promoted tonight when my shift ends, in which case, I can give you my special treatment" he whispered with a voice he probably meant to be seductive but gave me invisible shivers from the air holes in the glass wall._

"Y/N? Y/N?" reality began to set in as I heard his voice. "Are you okay?" but I had to be dreaming, there is no way in Hell, he is here. "You are not there anymore. You are here with me!" I watched past him as I tried to catch my breath. The destructive wind was blowing hard enough to have pushed over smaller trees to the ground and the storm had started a fire not far from the Nemeton.  
"I'm not with you. That's the point. I don't have an anchor or anything. I have no control! At least in Eichen house I couldn't hurt anyone, or the walls there, they suppress the magic, I can't be found there, Kai!" I burst, and a lightning stroke again.  
He took a step towards me but I crawled back. "I'm your anchor. With me, you are in control. But with me, you didn't have your full capacity when it came to your magic, and now, you have to learn. Just think that I'm always next to you, 'cause I am. I am making my stupid puns like..., well I can't think any right now on the spot but trust me, I'll be making them, and once Katherine's plan is in motion, failure is not an option!" he declared  
I looked him dead in the eye and rolled my eyes, "I shouldn't have watched Apollo 13 with you...". I repeated what he said in my head, "Katherine?"  
He covered his mouth with his hand as he was talking on a radio. "Houston, we have a problem" and Kai motioned behind me and as I peeked. He was gone.

"Y/N, are you okay?" I heard Scott behind me  
I breathed out before answering, "I'm fine"  
"This is not a place you should be at," he said putting his jacket on my shoulders  
"I just needed air," I said in parts, trying to figure out what brought me there  
"Past started to repeat itself. Everyone is soaking wet trying to find you. I've actually thought about it, maybe an anchor isn't just for werewolves. They could work on you too. Do you have anything that can work as one?" he pointed out  
"Uhm..." didn't I just have this conversation with Kai? But do I have anything? All I have is Danny but he already has a protector, he doesn't need another one.  
"I mean, when I needed one, I had Allison. She helped me through the day and even just her voice calmed me down, and when we broke up, I had to be my own anchor.  
I wanted to ask him, what about when I don't like myself enough to save me from myself.


End file.
